Anguish
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Sequel to PUNISHMENT. After Queen Clarion and Lord Milori begin their plotting against Tinker Bell and her friends, can Silvermist and Periwinkle preserve their relationship on rocky grounds? The queen has appointed Silvermist her PERSONAL guard after all. Surely, no one can come out of this without some serious consequences ensuing, but perhaps, the royals just pushed too far...
1. Prologue

_**I don't TinkerBell**_

_**As stated before, I'm just uploading all I've got. So, this one's coming up too. Here you are.**_

* * *

"Snowstorm, she's so small." Honeysuckle murmured worriedly, her crimson hair falling into her bright green eyes.

"Don't worry, Honey." Snowstorm soothed gently. "She'll grow up to be just as strong as her mother." Honeysuckle blushed as Snowstorm led her along the river.

"Snowstorm," the light fairy turned to her lover. Honeysuckle moved closer, staring up into the blue eyes lovingly. "I love you."

Snowstorm grinned and pulled the animal fairy closer. "I love you." She murmured. "And our baby girl."

Honeysuckle felt joy explode in her chest and leaned up to connect her lips with the other girl's. Snowstorm held her tight and breathed a content sigh. Neither girl noticed the wave of water until it crashed down on top of them. Snowstorm gasped as Honeysuckle was ripped from her grasp.

"What-?"

The light fairy watched in horror as her love was pulled into the air by a hand made of water. Attempting to fly, Snowstorm realized that her wings wouldn't work while soaked. Quickly climbing a tree, the frantic fairy saw Honeysuckle become encased in a ball of water; she was near enough that she could hear her love's muffled screams of terror.

"No!" The light fairy shouted.

She climbed higher, ready to jump over the bubble and rescue her lover. Honeysuckle's struggles to breathe were getting weaker, her eyes slowly beginning to close. Snowstorm leaped from her branch and soared toward the bubble just as Honeysuckle's eyes closed completely and she stilled. Splashing through the water, Snowstorm caught Honeysuckle and angled her body for a landing roll so the redhead wasn't hurt. Breathing heavily, the light fairy held her girlfriend close.

"Honey?" Snowstorm asked softly, realizing that the animal fairy wasn't moving. "Honey! Honeysuckle, wake up. Wake up!" She patted the girl's cheek, tears sliding down her own. "Honeysuckle!"

"This is what happens when rules are not followed."

Snowstorm jumped up and growled at Queen Clarion. "You bitch!" She shrieked.

"Why am I the bitch? It was an accidental drowning."

Snowstorm screeched out an anguished cry as she grabbed a ball of light from the rays around them and threw it at Queen Clarion. It hit her in the chest, but Snowstorm didn't give her time to recuperate, propelling several more balls of light.

"You murdered her!" The grief-stricken light fairy roared. "You fucking drowned my girlfriend! I'll kill you!"

It took eight guards to finally subdue Snowstorm, not counting the fourteen she had given varying degrees of injuries. Once they had her bound, the guards set her on her feet.

"I'll kill you." Snowstorm snarled.

"Of course you will, Snowstorm." Queen Clarion sneered. Snowstorm spat at her feet as the guards turned and took her to her house.

* * *

_**And that, my friends, is the prologue. You're welcome, now please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

* * *

_Anger. Sadness. Disgust. All swirled around in her as she felt herself breaking down. So much pain and regret. So much stress. But Periwinkle wouldn't want her anymore after all she'd done. There was no point in going on anymore._

_A large swirl of water roiled above her, rolling and flopping, but not a drop falling. The houses below were so dry, so barren, almost... empty. Water was sustenance for life; it was needed by every living creature. But did the pixies of the Hollow deserve this?_

_No. But SHE did. This was all her fault. Had she not interfered, there wouldn't have been so much pain, so much despair._

_As she prepared to let the water go, she let herself feel again. Feel everything, from the fairyling happiness and her excitement of having an animal fairy as a best friend to now, all this disgust and sorrow. She could feel one last time. Taking in a slow breath, she bunched the water and letting out the breath, she released the large torrent swirling above her._

Silvermist awoke with a scream, sweat pouring down her face, chest and back as she twisted and turned, looking for any source of light she could find. From the main room came Fawn, running to see what was the matter.

"Sil, what's wrong? What happened?"

"We have to evacuate the Hollow." Silvermist gasped.

"What?"

"We need to evacuate everyone and everything. The animals, the Healing Cove, the fairylings, everyone has to get out as soon as possible."

"But why?"

"Because I'm going to flood Pixie Hollow!" Silvermist cried.

Fawn gasped. "Why? When? What do we do to prepare?"

"I'm going to do something that causes Periwinkle to hate me and something Queen Clarion does is going to push me over the edge and I'll snap. I don't know when!"

"But it'll take months to gather that much food and to get everyone packed and out."

"Then we need to warn everyone as soon as possible and get it started." Silvermist stated determinedly.

"Sil, you know what we have to do, don't you?"

Silvermist groaned as she realized that her best friend was right. "But it's going to be her fault anyway!"

"Yes, but they'll listen to her."

Silvermist sighed and nodded grudgingly, getting out of bed and slipping into her workout outfit before pulling on her dress. She had taken to continuing her workouts ever since Periwinkle had gotten out of the Healing Cove a week prior. Waiting for Fawn to lock up, Silvermist mused on her love and smiled just at the thought of seeing Periwinkle again. When Fawn was ready, Silvermist spread her overly large wings and the two took off for the Pixie Dust tree where the Warm Palace was located. Landing outside the door, the two strode inside and knocked at the throne room door.

"Enter!" Queen Clarion called. Silvermist pushed the large door open and cocked her head at Queen Clarion. The monarch leaned back in her chair with a raised eyebrow. "Yes Silvermist? Fawn? What brings you girls by to see me?"

"We've got an emergency situation, Queen Clarion." Fawn replied.

"Oh?"

"Sil woke up just now from a Vision of the Future." Queen Clarion froze, but Silvermist was the only one to catch her suddenly tense posture as Fawn went on. "The Vision told her that she would flood Pixie Hollow. We don't know why, but we have to warn all the pixies so that we can start evacuation procedure."

Queen Clarion nodded and moved over to a large gong hanging by one of the windows. "Silvermist, if you would do the honor."

Silvermist nodded, lifting the large mallet. Giving it three hard swings, the water fairy called every pixie that could fly to the palace. Everyone waited as the Winter fairies arrived as well.

"What's going on?" an ice fairy shouted and others took up the call, wanting to know what the danger was.

"Pixie Hollow is in grave danger." Queen Clarion called, hushing the crowd. "Silvermist had a Vision that a great flood was coming."

"A flood!"

"A flood's coming!"

"There's gonna be a flood!"

"We do not know when it will hit." Queen Clarion went on, silencing the masses once more. "It could be days, weeks or even months or years. We must prepare a safe haven where we can retreat when it does hit."

"But where will we go?" a light sparrow man called.

Silvermist stepped up and Queen Clarion watched enviously as she stood tall before the crowd. As Silvermist began, Queen Clarion began noting their similarities.

"I know a place we can go." Their wings were both very large despite the golden glow around her own.

"It's a few miles away, toward the mainland." Silvermist naturally stood tall, but because her friends were all shorter than herself, she stood hunched slightly most of the time.

"I use it to work out whenever I'm not working." The clear ringing voice that commanded attention, though Silvermist's was much softer than her own.

"I built walls around it to prevent anyone from interrupting me, but there's a door that we could all enter through and it's easily barracadable." All of the fairies stared up at Silvermist with admiration as did quite a few of the sparrow men. It had been a long time since she had seen that same look directed at herself.

"You're sure it's safe?" a few frost and fast-flying pixies called.

"I don't know how far the flood will stretch; I only saw it cover Pixie Hollow, but my walls are sturdy, durable. I made them to last. They're higher than most of your wings will reach so the flood isn't likely to spill over top of them."

"When should we start getting supplies there?" Fairy Mary inquired.

"As soon as we can, right away if possible. A group of fairies and sparrow men should be picked to collect and transport supplies while everyone else goes about their usual work."

"Who will go?" Fawn asked, stepping up beside her friend.

Silvermist turned to Queen Clarion as she had felt the queen's glare on the back of her head through the entire thing. She stepped back, her own glare rivaling the monarch's and Queen Clarion stepped up to choose the group that will be set on saving all their lives.

As the queen did this, Silvermist searched the crowd and found the fairy she'd been looking for. Close to the large block of ice that the Winter fairies had brought with them, stood Periwinkle with Gliss and Spike on either side of her. Spike had one arm around her shoulders to keep her upright and Gliss had one hand on her arm to give her encouragement. Silvermist remembered the Vision and wondered, for the first time of many that will come in the approaching months, what she had done to make Periwinkle so upset with her and mused on whether or not she would be able to make it up to the frost fairy.


	3. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

**_Hey y'all what's up? Okay, let me start off by saying, I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I'll try to make it faster next time, though you can always keep up to date with this stuff on my new blog, gothalbinoangel-fiction . blogspot . com. Either way, I'll try to update faster and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Thanks!_**

* * *

Queen Clarion paced her throne room in exasperation. "She refuses to listen to me, Milori!" she raged as Lord Milori stood attentively by the throne. "She refuses to remove that pendant, the sentries have reported strange happenings with the river water, she finishes her work early and then disappears for hours. It's obvious she's going across the border to see Periwinkle. I mean, only water-talent fairies can manipulate the water in a way that the sentries described. It's maddening how she continually thwarts me."

"Surely there is another way to break her?" Lord Milori inquired.

"I've tried every single way that worked before!" Queen Clarion groaned. "I've given her physical beat-down with the guards, emotional strain, psychological strain, it just doesn't work."

"But it seemed to be working for a time."

"Well, she's become much stronger. She's defeated every guard she fought, she goes over to relieve the emotional strain with Periwinkle, she's not showing any more signs of mania either."

"I seems all of our methods of breaking someone to our will just don't seem to compute with her." The Lord of Winter sighed.

Suddenly, Queen Clarion stopped in her pacing and turned to face the Lord of Winter. "We will just have to break her a different way."

Lord Milori raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's going on in that pretty mind of yours, Clarion?"

Queen Clarion smiled softly, almost kindly. "Something dirty." She murmured innocently.

Lord Milori groaned as the other ruler drew her hands down his stomach toward his pants. "Something nasty."

The queen stroked his aching member and purred, "We're going to make Silvermist go **insane**."

Lord Milori made a strangled sound. "Clarion!"

"That's right Milori, moan for me!"

Silvermist fluttered along the breeze, watching the Light fairies carefully to learn their techniques. Slowly copying their movements, the water fairy pulled balls of light from the sun rays. Tossing them back into the rays, Silvermist continued practicing this as she made her way closer to the river. Sitting by the water's edge, the water fairy stared down into the depths and thought of Periwinkle's eyes. So icy blue, yet warm and soft. Silvermist grinned to herself, knowing that Queen Clarion was probably pissed out of her mind at the fact that her orders were being disobeyed and she had no absolute proof that they were.

Suddenly, guards burst from all directions and pointed their weapons directly at her. Silvermist stayed sitting, her mind working out the details of everything that was happening. She had her element right in front of her, there were guards on all sides, she was sitting and her knives were in her boots. Chuckling, Silvermist decided that these pixies were decidedly very stupid. Staying crouched to the water, Silvermist removed her knives and slowly stood. She faced the guard nearest her and asked, "What's the problem?"

"You are wanted by Queen Clarion and Lord Milori in the Pixie Palace." Silvermist shook her head. "We will have to apprehend you if you do not come quietly."

Silvermist laughed and her eyes flashed blue as she lifted a fountain of water from the river, twirling to create a whirlpool that turned into a water tornado that swept up the guards around her, knocking them all back. Arrows began shooting at her and Silvermist used the water as a screen to protect herself from the attacks. Many of the warriors began advancing, but the water fairy simply used the liquid as a whip and lashed them backward again. Eyes flashing gold, Silvermist openly laughed as she choked some of the guards into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down beside her and restricted her arms. Silvermist beat her large wings and batted them off, but the attack had done its job. Her concentration broken, the water receded back into the river and the guards advanced once more.

The water fairy snarled angrily, her eyes switching back to blue as she slashed at the guard that had distracted her. He reared back holding his face and Silvermist turned to the other guards. Several jumped at her at once and dogpiled on top of her, restraining her wings and arms as the brunette fairy wiggled and jerked, trying to get out of their hold. Two guards took her by the arms and all of the pixies began flying back toward the Palace.

Silvermist grunted as she was roughly dragged into the throne room and pushed to her knees. Queen Clarion lounged on the throne before her, her body draped over it as Lord Milori stood beside her, stroking her hair and pressing his wings to a large ice block.

"Ah, Silvermist. So nice to see that you've arrived. You didn't cause my guards too much trouble did you?"

A sparrow man stepped up. "Your Majesty, she batted away our attacks with the water, lashed at us with it and used her knife to blind one of my soldiers."

"Is that so, Captain? Silvermist, is this true?"

"Only because they were stupid enough to try jumping an armed water fairy as she crouched by a river." Silvermist spat.

"Very good point made. Captain, the next time I tell you to apprehend someone, please make it so that they cannot immediately attack."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. Now, to move on to more pressing matters." Silvermist glared up at Queen Clarion as the monarch sneered at her. "I've a proposition for you, Silvermist." the yellow-winged fairy purred maliciously.

"Why would I agree to anything _you_ want?" Silvermist hissed.

"Because it is in your best interest."

"Like anything going through _your_ mind is for _my_ best interest."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll understand once you hear it." Silvermist raised an eyebrow with a scoff, but said nothing more. "You see, Silvermist, I know that you go across the border to be with Periwinkle. The sentries have witnessed some strange things happening to the water and it would take a powerful water fairy, such as yourself, to manipulate the water in such a way. So here's my idea: you do whatever I want you to do and I don't let Milori order his soldiers to kill your little harlot."

"Periwinkle is _not_ a harlot!" Silvermist spat angrily.

"Regardless, do you agree to those terms?" Silvermist's eyes narrowed.

"You've really no choice, Silvermist." Lord Milori smirked. "If you do not concede, Periwinkle dies."

Silvermist growled and nodded. "Alright, I agree to your _terms_."

"Excellent." Queen Clarion sneered. "Now, first things first, down on your knees."

"Excuse me?" the water fairy blinked.

"Kneel. I wish for you to serve me."

"Can't your bitch do it?" Silvermist cocked her head in genuine confusion.

"He could, but I want to play with my new toy first. Kneel!" Silvermist grumbled under her breath as she knelt to the floor. "Guards, put the shackles on her wrists."

A sparrow man walked forward and put a cuff on each of Silvermist's wrists. The water fairy looked at them before lifting her gaze to the smirking queen. "What are these for?" she asked.

"So that you do not feel the wish to warn Periwinkle. They were made with my magic and therefore restrain whoever wears them from doing something I wish them not to do."

"Do they work?" Silvermist examined the cuffs profusely and tested them, jumping at the queen. Before she could do so, a magic barrier of sorts threw her backwards. The brunette stood to her feet and nodded, glaring at the monarchy.

"Back on your knees, Silvermist. I'm feeling… frisky."

The water fairy growled and slowly knelt before the queen. Queen Clarion dismissed the guards and removed her dress. Silvermist turned her head away, but the other fairy's hand turned her head back around. "Look at me when you service me."

Silvermist glared daggers up at the queen as a golden tentacle slithered from her core and waggled itself at the water fairy. By looking at it, Silvermist guessed it was about seven inches long, average length for a fairy.

"What do you want me to do?" Silvermist grit out.

"Suck it." Queen Clarion replied simply.

Silvermist felt her stomach lurch as she took the tentacle into her mouth and gave it one short drag. The tendril slithered deeper into her mouth and latched itself into her throat, wriggling and twitching. Silvermist gave a disgusted scoff and began sucking the appendage once more, hearing Queen Clarion moan above her.

"Harder." The monarch gasped.

Silvermist pulled harder at the tentacle and Queen Clarion leaned into Lord Milori. "Milori, this feels amazing!" she panted. "She's so _gifted!_"

"Hm, you may have to share if you keep speaking like that, my love."

Silvermist glared up at them as they joked above her, until she felt the tentacle tensing and knew that Queen Clarion was close. She ceased all movement, grinning wickedly when the queen glowered down at her. "Why did you stop?" the agitated monarch demanded.

Silvermist simply continued staring up at her, feeling the power this position had given her despite being derogatory only seconds before. Queen Clarion wiggled and twisted, trying to get more friction to gain her release, but Silvermist clamped her lips firmly shut over the tendril and refused to let it move.

"Suck me!" Queen Clarion ordered.

Silvermist gave one long slow suck of the tentacle and Queen Clarion felt herself getting closer. She stared down into the brown eyes and watched as they turned blue, an obvious challenge contained within the cerulean iris. Silvermist continued giving slow drags until Queen Clarion was ready to burst.

"Milori!" the royal choked out, her body shaking. Lord Milori gave Silvermist one hard rap on the back, making the water fairy cough and draw in deep breaths, inadvertently sucking at Queen Clarion's tentacle.

Queen Clarion threw back her head and moaned long and loud as she released her cum down Silvermist's throat. The brunette gagged at the thought of the semen in her and worked to hold in her vomit lest she choke to death on it. Queen Clarion retracted her tentacle and grinned triumphantly at Silvermist's disgusted gaze. "Milori, call two guards to take Silvermist to her new home."

"What do you mean, new home?" Silvermist inquired suspiciously.

"You'll see."

Two guards came in and took each of Silvermist's arms, dragging her out of the room. "I **can **walk!" she snapped. "You guys don't have to drag me everywhere."

The guards didn't reply and continued dragging her as they made their way down to the dungeon and stopped in front of a bare cell.

"You're joking right?" Silvermist deadpanned. The guards answered by unceremoniously throwing her into the cell and locking the doors.

"Welcome to your new home." One of them called over his shoulder as they strode back up to the surface.

* * *

_**There's the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long with it, I just have a lot on my mind and a lot to get done. Send me a review to tell me how you like it, yeah? Thanks! :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

**_Ah, you just have to love it when an author updates. Here you are my pretties._**

* * *

Silvermist shivered as she glared at the guards watching her. "We're sorry, Silvermist." They murmured. "But she's our queen and we pledged our loyalty to her."

"I know." Silvermist sighed. "Doesn't mean I'm happy being her pet. Does she do this often?"

"Most of the prisoners that are kept hostage do become her bed slaves after a while, yes. It's rare that she takes one immediately after they've been captured."

Silvermist shrugged and glanced up at the flutter of wings coming closer. "The queen requests to see you, Silvermist."

The new guards gave her sympathetic looks as they unlocked the cell she was in and carried her between them. The water fairy glared at the ground as they fluttered into the throne room above. Dropping her to the floor before the queen, the guards hurriedly bowed and flew off. Silvermist lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at Queen Clarion. The lighter brunette was smiling smugly at her and lounging laxly on her throne.

"Good morning, Silvermist." Queen Clarion purred with false sweetness in her voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Being so close to you and unable to kill you?" Silvermist inquired, her eyes flashing gold. "Being so close to you and unable to torture you?" she asked, eyes flashing gold. "Being so far away from Periwinkle?" her eyes returned to brown. "I slept like a starving baby weasel."

"Excellent." Queen Clarion snickered. "It is time to inform you of your duties to me." '

"Duties? Is that what you call being a sex slave?"

The monarch's eyes flashed dangerously, but the water fairy glared steadily at her, her eyes changing colors rapidly. "They are tasks that must be done while you serve me."

Silvermist grit her teeth. "Tasks?" Blue Eyes hissed. "All I have to do is suck her stupid tentacle!"

"You have to learn the basic commands so that I don't have to constantly tell you what I want." Queen Clarion went on, unaware of the three voices within Silvermist's head that were mocking her. "For instance, one tug to your hair means 'harder'. Milori."

Lord Milori stepped out of the shadows from where he'd been and knelt before Queen Clarion, both of them turned to the side so that Silvermist could watch how it was done. The golden tentacle slithered into view and Lord Milori began sucking on it. Silvermist watched in disgust as the queen gave one tug to his hair and Lord Milori took in a bit more.

"That's disgusting." She shuddered, turning her head away.

"Watch Silvermist or I'll have guards posted outside of Periwinkle's house."

"You already do." Silvermist murmured casually, her eyes flashing blue. "So that's not a legitimate threat." Queen Clarion's eyes widened and she tapped Lord Milori on his left shoulder, making him stop. "How did you know that?" she hissed.

"Simple. You're not going to make a threat and not at least put some truth behind it first."

Queen Clarion snarled and grabbed the water fairy by her hair. "Very clever of you Silvermist. Now, it's your turn."

"I'm not going to suck that thing after where it just was."

The queen sniggered and grabbed her head, bringing Silvermist closer. "You will or I'll give the order."

Silvermist growled angrily and complied, swallowing her nausea to complete the task. Above her, the two rulers grinned to each other; everything was working perfectly.

Fawn fluttered around uncertainly, looking for her best friend. She'd already checked the river and most of the water fairies had claimed that they themselves hadn't seen her. A few of the water fairies had avoided her gaze and fluttered off before Fawn could ask them why they weren't saying anything and what they were hiding.

Gritting her teeth in exasperation, Fawn flapped to the meadows to see if any of the garden fairies had seen her friend. Fluttering over to Rosetta, the brunette inquired, "Hey Rose, have you seen Silvermist? I can't find her. She was supposed to meet me by the river today so we could have our weekly picnic."

"Sorry, Sugar." Rosetta murmured. "I haven't seen her all day."

Fawn sighed and waved to the redhead. "I'll see ya later then, Rose. I have to find Sil."

"Good luck!" the garden fairy called.

The animal fairy made her way to where the light fairies were working on their rainbows. "Dess!" she called.

Iridessa turned and smiled. "Hey Fawn, what do you need?" the darker skinned fairy asked.

"Have you seen Sil?" Fawn landed in front of her with a worried look.

"Nope. She hasn't been by to see me today."

Fawn shook her head in confusion. "Where could she be?" she wondered, waving to Iridessa as she took off.

Going to a small bush where the leaves were moving quickly, Fawn ducked inside and found Vidia and a couple of other fast flyers swirling around the branches. "Vidia!" the lighter brunette shouted.

The grey-eyed fairy looked up and huffed at seeing Fawn. "What do you want, Fawn, I'm working."

"Have you seen Silvermist?" Fawn demanded without preamble. "Probably across the river with Periwinkle." Vidia snarled, still somewhat sore over what had happened with Tinkerbell. Fawn glared at her for a second before sighing and slumping.

Vidia noticed the concerned look on her friend's face and rolled her eyes. "Look, she's Sil. She doesn't stray far from home without good reason. She'll turn up."

Fawn nodded slowly and fluttered home. "Where could she be?" the worried animal fairy wondered, hoping her friend was alright.

* * *

_**Poor Sil. That kinda bites. Give me a review so i can win chocolate cake. Please? Have mercy on a chocolate cake deprived soul.**_


	5. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
